This requirement is multi-task oriented with emphasis placed on information retrieval systems and processing. Support requirements shall include information and publication dissemination; writing, editing, and documentation preparation; and coordination, and maintenance and/or development of slides, graphics and design materials. Although expertise in the support areas is of great importance, Automated Data Processing expertise is of paramount importance for reaching programmatic goals during the contract period.. This contract will provide continued information systems, support services to the Office on AIDS on a day-to-day basis to complete ongoing office requirements and to develop, operate, and maintain new data systems which will be integrated into current NlMH/NIH systems. This contract will allow the Office on AIDS (OA) to maintain a complicated coding system for the AIDS grant portfolio in order to respond accurately and efficiently to public inquiries, prepare congressional budget justifications, and preparation of reports. In addition, this contract shall provide that the contractor perform a specified range of effort for various tasks needed by the NlMH during the next five years.